Joined by Tails
by Tormint
Summary: Naruto expected his training trip with Jiraiya to be normal, but when the Akatsuki strikes Kumo, it's up to Naruto and the other jinchuriki to help stop the assault. (Not a very good summary, I'm sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Tormint: Hey guys! This is a Naruto x Yugito story if you couldn't already tell. Thanks to natty637 for being my beta for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Welcome to Kumogakure no Sato, gaki!" Jiraiya said as he held his hand out when they walked through the gate.

Naruto's mouth gaped. The top of the buildings were lightly covered by clouds, hence the name being the Hidden Cloud. It was also very clean, not saying that Konoha was dirty. If there was one thing, though, it was pretty chilly.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, pervy sage, but why are we here? Kumo doesn't have anything to benefit me." Naruto said and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Well, you're doing an awfully shitty job at not sounding ungrateful ya' damn brat." Naruto pouted at Jiraiya's words. "You could be a little less mean, dattebayo." Naruto said while crossing his arms and turning away from him.

"Anyway, just wait and see. I have a few ties here that'll help you out big time." Jiraiya said as he threw his hands up, emphasizing 'big'.

"I'm trusting you pervy sage. If I don't learn a new jutsu, I'll get baa-chan on you." Naruto said as he walked past him with his arms crossed.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

Xxxxx

"Come in."

"Raikage-sama, so nice to see you." Jiraiya said as A rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Jiraiya-sama. And who is this brat you brought in here? And why does he have so much damn chakra?" Naruto rolled his eyes at being called a brat.

"Is brat the only word people know when they see me?" Naruto mumbled under his breath, but to his dismay, A heard it and slammed his hand on the desk.

"What was that!?"

Naruto threw his hands up and nervously chuckled. "N-nothing Raikage-sama."

Jiraiya held in a chuckle. "Anyway, A, I'm here to discuss to you about the Akatsuki. Kumo could be in serious danger."

A chuckled and looked at him, "Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"The Akatsuki are hunting jinchuriki. You might think they're just a random crime group, but they're much more. They are a group of rogue ninja who consist of Sasori of the Red Sand, Kisame Hoshigaki also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist, and Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya said.

A got up from his chair and sat on his desk. "Look, Jiraiya, as much as I'm happy that you brought this to my attention, Kumo is more than capable of handling the Akatsuki."

"I'd like to jump in. With all due respect, Raikage-sama, but Itachi and Kisame would cause problems with even your strongest jōnin." Naruto said which made A snap.

"You damn brat. How dare you talk about Kumo like that. I ought to…" Jiraiya cut him off.

"The boy is right A. Itachi is a genius, someone we haven't seen since Minato. Kisame has the chakra of a jinchuriki and wields the sword Samehada." Jiraiya could see the look of disappointment in A's face and sighed.

"Look, what I'm trying to say, is if you make an alliance with Konoha, you won't have to deal with this alone. Plus, the little guy needs some tutelage from B." A widened his eyes and pointed at Naruto.

"This kid is a jinchuriki?" A said.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said as he showed A the seal.

A got up and examined it. It was a swirl that went around his belly button the Eight Trigrams seal. Definitely the work of the Yondaime.

"Anyway, A, this alliance would benefit both Kumo and Konoha." Jiraiya said, while unsealing an alliance paper.

A scoffed. "To hell with that damn alliance. Tsunade-baka will never get my help in any confrontation Konoha has."

Jiraiya closed his eyes, suppressing his rage. "I'm going to act like I didn't hear that, but whatever. If you don't want to make an alliance with Konoha, that's fine with me." Jiraiya said in a carefree tone which made A roll his eyes.

"B lives on the side of a cliff. You'll find him and his other student Yugito Nii. She holds the Nibi. Now get the hell out of my office" A said as they nodded. When the two were about to leave, A stopped Naruto. "What's your name, boy?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he walked out of A's office.

'_Uzumaki huh? He's the Yondaime's son alright.' _A thought before some other thoughts come into his mind. _'I hope he doesn't know that Kumo tried to kidnap his mother.'_

Xxxxx

"Is this the right place?" Naruto said as he looked up at the cliff. He saw a small house on the side of it which was looking out into the water. Suddenly, the Kyuubi perked up and started to go wild inside of him.

'What is wrong with you, furball?' Naruto asked, genuinely confused at his behavior. Usually he just sleeps all day, but now he's acting weird.

'**That damn Gyūki is near. I hate him, he's disrespectful.' **Kurama said as he paced around his cage.

'You're one to talk about being disrespectful.' Naruto said as he crossed his arms, making Kurama cross his eyes.

The two walked to the entrance only to be met by a tentacle slapping them in the face. Probably the grossest thing that Naruto has ever experienced.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said as he wiped his face, some slime dripping from his cheek.

'**That was Gyūki, brat. Let me talk to him.' **Kurama said to which Naruto obliged.

"**Stop being an idiot Gyūki. I know you know that it's me." **Kurama said.

Killer B stepped forward. **"Well if it isn't Kurama. How have you been, little brother?" **Gyūki said while laughing.

Kurama rolled his eyes, **"Older by one second, but who's stronger?" **Kurama said which made the opposing bijuu go mute.

'Wait, who the hell is Kurama?' Naruto asked from inside of the seal.

'**That's my name, brat. My name's Kurama.' **He said which Naruto made an 'O' with his lips. **'I'm done talking to him, he's starting to piss me off.' **Kurama said as he started to take a nap.

"So, B, I heard you could help train me?" Naruto said.

"Righto, lil nine bro. Once you're done, you're gonna be a jinchuriki pro, yo." B rapped as he threw his hands everywhere trying to stay on beat.

Naruto sweatdropped. 'This guy's raps are horrible. If I'm still alive by the end of this training trip, I deserve to be Hokage for making the ultimate sacrifice…hearing this guy rap for a year.

"B-sama, what's taking you so long? We have to get back to my training." Yugito said before she perked up after seeing Naruto. "Oh, who is this? Another jinchuriki?" She extended her hand out to Naruto. "Yugito Nii. Nibi jinchuuriki."

"N-Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Naruto said, a light blush adorned his face as he shook her hand…it was _so_ soft.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." She said with a smile, making Naruto blush even harder.

Oh yeah, he's a goner.

* * *

**Tormint: I had a lot of trouble with finding a title, so it might change later. I think I did pretty good with Killer B's rap (probably not).**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Don't get mad at me because you have a flat chest." A muffled voice said from the other room.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Another muffled voice said, responding to the other one.

What the hell is going on out there? Naruto hasn't heard screaming like that since Sakura and Ino got into one of their 'I can do this better than you' fights.

Naruto put on a pair of black pants and took a shirt from his closet and walked into the room where all the ruckus was coming from. When he entered, he saw a girl with red hair and dark skin, a boy with white hair and dark skin and was eating a lollipop, and a girl with shoulder length blond hair and breasts that could be compared to Tsunade's.

"Yugito-san, who are these people and why are they making so much noise?" Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Yugito turned to him and blushed upon seeing his bare chest. She didn't know he was that toned. "Sorry, Naruto-san. This is Omoi, Karui, and Samui. They're my friends from the academy." Yugito pointed to each of them.

Naruto waved to them and gave them a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Karui got close to Yugito and whispered to her. "Yugito, who is this guy."

"Oh, guys this is Naruto. He's the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. He'll be training with B-sama as well." Yugito said as she laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

They both blushed. 'Her hands are so soft.' Naruto thought to himself.

'He's so toned.' Yugito thought.

"Well, Naruto, it's nice to meet you." Karui spoke as she took a seat.

"Hopefully, you're not a spy. Then you'd expose our secrets. Then you'd start a war, and I could possibly die, and the village would be destroyed, and then…" Samui cut Omoi off.

"You're being uncool, Omoi." Samui said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

Naruto nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 'These people are weird.'

Xxxxx

Naruto sat in a Zen position across from B and Yugito. Today marked the first day of his training and according to Yugito, it wasn't going to be easy.

"So, Naruto-san, what is it that you want to gain from this training?" Yugito asked as she kneeled beside him.

"I want to learn control. As of right now, I can control only 3 tails. Anything after that, and Kurama could take control of me." Naruto said.

B stepped forward. "Follow me, little nine, into this house of mine." B rapped, making Naruto and Yugito cringe.

"You'll never get used to his raps. They're just that terrible, but don't tell him I said that." Yugito whispered to Naruto as they both chuckled.

B's house wasn't all that small on the inside. Considering it was just him that lived there, it was a nice size. Naruto follow B until they got to a wall that had a lever beside it.

When B pulled it, a door opened up revealing a room that was all white. There was nothing in it except white…ness, if that's even a word.

"This is where you'll be training from now on. This room is indestructible, so if you happen to turn, there's no worry." Yugito said as she sat down.

"So, first things first, you need to form a bond with the kyuubi. You Biju won't just give their chakra to you because you asked nicely. You have to gain their trust." Yugito said.

Naruto nods and takes in a Zen position as he begins to talk to Kurama.

**In Naruto's mindscape**

"So, Kurama, is it?" Naruto said to the sleeping fox.

He opened his eyes, revealing big red pupils. **"What do you want, brat?" **He said as he closed his eyes once more.

"My name's Naruto." He said with a pout.

"**I know your damn name. I grew up with you, idiot." **

"I was hoping we could come to an agreement. I need your chakra to help me get Sasuke back." Naruto said.

Kurama opened one eye to look at him. **"Why do you care so much about this Uchiha? Is it because the kiss you two had was so good that you can't get it out of your head?" **Kurama said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto pouted. "I don't want to talk about that day." Naruto said as he turned away from him with his arms folded.

Kurama laughed for a bit, but quickly became serious again. **"But seriously, why do you care about that Uchiha? It was one of them that caused your parents to be killed." **Kurama said which made Naruto turn around sharply.

"You-you knew my parents?"

"**I was sealed inside of your mother." **He said.

"What was she like?" Naruto asked, his eye gleaming with curiosity and excitement.

"**She was hyper. She had long, red hair. She always had a smile, she'd do anything for her friends, and she was also very annoying. She would always say 'dattebane' when she was excited…kind of like how you say 'dattebayo'. You're just like her. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki." **He said. **"But, as for the Uchiha, there were complications that allowed her death."**

"What do you mean complications?" Naruto asked as he took a seat.

"**The seal that Mito Uzumaki used was a strong one. The only thing about it was that there was a certain time where the seal would be at its weakest point…child birth. The Yondaime was an exceptional sealer, so he had to have perfect timing to strengthen the seal after you were born. But, before he could do it, Madara Uchiha came and unsealed me by using his sharingan, and that's why I went on a rampage which ended up in the death of your parents." Kurama said.**

"Wait…if the Yondaime was at my birth…then does that mean?" Naruto said as he looked up at Kurama.

"**Yes, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, is your father." **Kurama said.

It all made sense now. His striking resemblance to the fourth, the reason why he thinks the fourth is the coolest. It's because that's his dad.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asked.

"**Because everyone deserves to know their lineage. Those idiotic elders don't know what the hell they're doing and it's driving me insane." **Kurama said as he let out a growl.

"So, does that mean I can use some of your chakra now?" Naruto asked with a smile.

**Kurama chuckled. "Let's crawl before we walk, kit. But this was a good start." **Kurama said as he closed his eyes for a nap.

Naruto smiled. "You're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be, Kurama. I think you're a pretty good friend." Naruto said which made Kurama perk up.

"**I'm you're friend? But I killed your parents." **He said.

"That's in the past. I don't see you as a monster. I see you as misinterpreted. People hate you because they're living in the past. I want to clear your name, Kurama. But you have to trust me first. And you should know that I never give back on my word because that's my **nindo**." Kurama said that last part. Naruto smiled and exited his mindscape.

'**That boy is something else.' **Kurama thought to himself as he closed his eyes to take a nap.

**Back outside**

Yugito walked to him and sat beside him upon seeing him open his eyes slightly. "So, any luck, Naruto-san?" Yugito said as Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"Nope, but I learned who my parents were." He said. "All my life I didn't know who they were, and it took the one who killed them to tell me. The elders are pathetic." Naruto said.

"Well, it's a start." Yugito said. "I'm proud of you, Naruto. You're going to be a strong jinchuriki one day." Yugito said as she gave him a hug in which Naruto accepted with a blush.

"Thank you, Yugito." Naruto said as they exited B's house.

**Elsewhere**

"Our next target is the kyuubi jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki." A purple eyed man said.

Naruto Uzumaki…something about that name seems familiar to Itachi. That's it. He's Sasuke's friend.

"His last known location is in Kumogakure. That's perfect because they have to other jinchuriki; Yugito Nii of the Nibi, and Killer B of the Hachibi." The man said as he looked over to Kisame and Itachi. "You two will go and confront the jinchuriki alone. If you can, bring him back, but there is no rush if you can't."

Itachi and Kisame both nodded before they shunshin-ed to meet each other.

Xxxxx

"So, Itachi, shall we try and take him on the first try? How hard could it be?" Kisame said as he looked over to Itachi.

"Do not underestimate the kyuubi jinchuriki, Kisame. He is a more than capable shinobi. Besides, he also has the help of the NIbi and the Hachibi, so this will be no easy task." Itachi said, not making any eye contact with his partner.

"Whatever you say, Itachi." Kisame said as he looked forward.

'_I will never attack a comrade.' _Itachi thought to himself as they made their way to Kumo.

* * *

**Tormint: I know...it's been way too long and I'm so sorry, but at least I'm back.**

**Updates will probably be slow again because I started school and I have to put a lot of time into it. Also, I think I'm going to change the title because I think it's trash.**

**I hope I did the Kurama scene well, but if I didn't, please tell me what I did wrong. Next chapter will probably be developing Yugito and Naruto's relationship. The chapter after that will probably be focusing a lot on the Akatsuki and their preparations on the attack on Kumo, so get ready for that.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Again, sorry for not uploading. Anyway, don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Tormint out!**


End file.
